


Falling over me

by OnlyForNow



Category: Soy Luna (TV)
Genre: F/M, It's a prequel to the season 1, the others characters are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 14:17:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13249977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyForNow/pseuds/OnlyForNow
Summary: Matteo found a few hidden photos of Ámbar, she tries to keep him distracted from it but he was to curious about that Ámbar who seemed so different in the photos yet looked just like the one he was talking to.





	Falling over me

**Author's Note:**

> For more, you can always look on my tumblr.  
> I hope you enjoy it

“What is that?” Ámbar heard Matteo’s voice behind her she kept her focus on the mirror finishing her foundation. “It's you?” He finally got her attention and through the mirror, she saw Matteo holding a photo and a black box. Shutting her eyes, she cursed herself for keeping this black box. Matteo’s eyes were wide watching her when she opened. 

“No.” She answered hesitantly Matteo raised an eyebrow. “No, it’s not. Do you really think it could be me?” Scoffing she chuckled as if he just told her the funniest joke and applied her mascara. 

"Yes." He replied blinking fast, looking at once again. "Yeah, Ámbar, I'm sure that's you." His eyes stick to the photos inside the box until hearing a few steps in his direction, instantly he set the box by his side, getting it out of Ámbar's reach. 

"Of course, it's not me." She snorted rolling her eyes at him, this time she was standing just a few feet away from him, reaching a hand for the box. 

It was Ámbar in the photo, Matteo had no doubt about it. The blonde girl is the same one who is now standing in front of him, she looked different, but still the same piercing blue eyes, same thin eyebrows that seem to never stay quiet. And the difference between them wasn’t some years, both Ámbar looked around the same age, the real difference Matteo noticed was how free and happy she was, hugging two girls – who surprisingly weren’t Delfina nor Jazmín – and pulling a playful pout to the camera. _Who is that Ámbar?_

The girl he could see in the photo was completely different from what Ámbar let the world know or what the Blake would expect from Ámbar. Matteo was too curious about where is that Ámbar to wonder her reason to hide, too distracted to perhaps give her space. 

“Ámbar,” he said serious looking into her eyes. “It’s you.” His tone had no question left, it wasn’t something Ámbar could deny. She sighed. 

“And what are going to do with that?” She stepped closer raising her head, challenging Matteo to answer her. Once Matteo's eyes fell to her lips, she tried to get the box out of his hands but he was quicker. 

“I expected more from you.” Matteo laughed. He was referring to her lame attempting to get the box. Well, it wasn’t what Ámbar understood. 

“Oh, it was vacation.” Ámbar started about the photo, annoyed, Matteo frowned confused. “We went to another country…” She finally took a look at Matteo’s curious face and stopped. “Give me the box!” She ordered, shocking Matteo who just put the box up, out of her reach. 

“Keep telling the story." Matteo said laughing at her annoyance, he couldn't help but thinks it's adorable how she is jumping on him without her heels. He loved those moments when he just knows she is showing her true self without the makeup, the heels or the superior aura she usually holds. She climbed into her bed standing up with her hands on her hips. 

"You don't need to know it." She claimed, reaching her hands for the box and Matteo just stepped back, taking it to a safe distance from Ámbar which made her lost her balance, falling from the bed. Soon enough he dropped the box, catching her before she touches the floor. 

Their eyes connected, the distance between their lips not more than a few inches. Ámbar's heart speeding up, making her confuse. She didn't him to let her go, so she slowly set herself on her feet, taking more minutes than it necessary but not long to reveal she was doing that to keep him close. 

"Did you just fall for me?" The boy smirked breaking the silence in the room, trying to hide he missed her next to him. 

"Aren't you spending too much time with Gastón?" Ámbar questioned rolling her eyes then remembering the box and quickly heading toward the box but Matteo got in the way again, pulling her to his chest again. 

"Tell me the story." His voice was low, if she wasn't mere inches away from him, his whisper would be lost in the distance. Her eyes were on the window, not daring to look at him. 

"It's not important." She replied Matteo frowned. 

"When something about Ámbar Smith is not important?" Hearing that she closed her eyes searching for any way of answering that. She had nothing, being close to him was making her dazzled. Her eyes opened and she found him watching her intently, she started pacing back but Matteo mirrored her every move until her knees hit her bed making her knock down and he laid on top of her. 

Her eyes failed to keep the connection with his, stealing a glimpse of his lips. He smiled taking that as a pass to kiss her, joining their lips slowly. It wasn't their first kiss, they kissed a few times last week and some more this week. They still friends, keeping in secret their kisses, jokes and moments from the rest of the world. The kiss was long and ended with Matteo teasing her for more by biting her bottom. They opened their eyes and laughed, Matteo rolled to lay by her side. 

"Can you tell what is the story now?" He asked trying to make his breathing steady again. They were looking up at the ceiling. 

"Did you only kiss me for that?" Ámbar snorted resisting the urge to stare at him. Matteo turned to lay on his side watching her and smirked, she glanced him quickly chuckling before looking back at the ceiling. "It was vacation and my godmother took me to Cancun because she had some dealing there. I don't know why she takes me to these travels, usually, she goes to her meetings or relax and I stay at the hotel but for this time was different, the people who she met have a daughter so she made me go to her dinner to impress the people as the caring godmother." She seemed lost in her thoughts, the memories almost taking her away from the room, the only thing keeps her mind there were Matteo's eyes studying her. "I got friend with the girl which doesn't happen quickly but happened at a dinner after it we were like friends since birth. She was two years older and we spent the summer together, she got me into parties, we watched movies, went shopping." Took Matteo some time to understand that Ámbar stopped, that she needed a push to keep talking. 

"What were you doing in the of the photo?" 

"Sleepover, just watching movies, dancing to some pop songs." Ámbar turned to look to Matteo, curious to see what would be his reaction. Someone who knows the Ámbar she pulls up now meeting the carefree Ámbar from last summer. He seemed to be looking through her, his eyes analyzing every part of her face. 

"You looked so..." His eyes locked on hers. "Free." 

"I was, no one paid too much attention, no one expected something from me, not even Sharon or Delfi and Jazmín. She couldn't care less, she let me go. In Cancun, I didn't have someone watching me. I could be anything." Ámbar admitted. "I enjoy the attention but it was good to be just Ámbar." When she finished, she had a tight smile. Matteo lifted his hand to her face, caressing her cheek with his thumb. 

"I know what you mean." He murmured. "But you don't need to be anything people expect." She began to shake her head, closing her eyes again. "Be Ámbar, that's enough, that's pretty impressive." 

"I can't." A tear fell from her eyes. "I need to be Ámbar Smith." Matteo's heart hurt from seeing this scene. Ámbar completely shattered, that's what she hides. "I can't... I, I..." 

"It's okay." Matteo attempted unsure of his words. 

"Now people say we need to be together. Matteo, I don't want to drag you to this." She stared at him. He knew it was too late for her to say that. 

"I'm already in this," Matteo said low cleaning her tears. "We´re together in this." He promised.

_In the time of this promise, Matteo meant it but it’s hard to keep it up once your heart doesn’t follow._


End file.
